


[Podfic] Bloody Messes, Business Arrangements, and Beating Hearts

by decoy_ocelot



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Homophobia, Arguing, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, Cleaning, First Kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decoy_ocelot/pseuds/decoy_ocelot
Summary: Goodnight has only been traveling with Billy Rocks for six months when they have a close call that's a little too close for comfort. After that, Goody just wants to make sure Billy knows knows how much what they share is worth to him, that he'd do anything for him, with him. Of course, even with all Goody's flowery words, getting that message across to Billy is a bit more difficult than it should be.





	[Podfic] Bloody Messes, Business Arrangements, and Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bloody Messes, Business Arrangements, and Beating Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296393) by [dancinbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinbutterfly/pseuds/dancinbutterfly). 



> AU where where gay marriage was legal even back in the 1860s
> 
> Recorded for [Mag7 Week](https://mag7week.tumblr.com/) \- Day 1: Proposal

 

Length 00:24:39

Download: [Google Drive](https://goo.gl/TSgiKK) | [Dropbox](https://goo.gl/nnmyAU)

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this story, please consider dropping by the [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296393) and telling the author!
> 
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/) (the post for this podfic is [here](https://decoy-ocelot.tumblr.com/post/165646070560/mag7-week-day-1-fall-proposal-podfic))


End file.
